The Tears I've Cried
by Champ Saturn
Summary: A story about Emily and Jack's feelings during the events of Reckoning, when Amanda Clarke's pregnancy is discovered. Spoiler Alert for Reckoning. Jamily. Please R&R. One-shot.


Revenge: The Tears I've Cried

SPOILER ALERT FOR RECKONING

**Note: This story includes Emily's thoughts as she prepares to tell Jack the whole story, in Reckoning, but then she finds that Amanda is pregnant.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge.**

**Emily's POV~**

**Emily deeply inhaled and exhaled. She was going to talk to Jack. She was going to tell the truth. The whole truth. Nothing was stopping her now. _I love him._**

**Emily opened the front door of her seaside cottage, and walked over to the railing. She rubbed her finger gently against the infinity symbol engraved by her father, David Clarke, into the wood. Finally, justice would be served. The Graysons and their allies were being investigated. **

**Emily closed her eyes. She remembered playing on the beach with Jack, all those years ago, her kind father joining in sometimes. She held her face in her palms, shaking her head, crying a little bit. As long as Jack would forgive her, things could partially go back to normal.**

**She set off from the porch, walking down the path, and eventually reached the small mass of buildings by the docks. The Stowaway was where she was headed, though. Emily walked through the light layer of snow, leaving perfect footprints in the snow, with her fancy boots. She thought about Daniel, and their recently broken engagement. She felt bad for him.**

**_But my feigned love for him was necessary to my plans._ Emily thought truthfully, and to be honest, she had achieved some affection for Daniel.**

**Emily looked up, the Stowaway in view now. Just a few more minutes, and she would be knocking on the door, prepared to reveal her long-buried secrets.**

**Jack's POV~**

**Jack stared at Amanda lovingly. Finally, the love of his life had returned to him. And she was pregnant with his child. _I can't believe it. I'm having a baby with the woman I love._ He told himself.**

**The bar was a little stuffy, and the pungent smell of alcohol was pervaded everywhere. It had been closed for a while. "It's wonderful, I'm so glad it's your baby, Jack." Amanda remarked, and the couple kissed. She stared into his eyes with her chocolate brown gaze.**

**But Jack did have his moments of doubt. Amanda didn't seem like the Amanda Clarke he knew, all those years ago, as a child. And something seemed suspicious about her. _Is it really my child?_ No. Jack dispelled these thoughts form his head. Of course it was, and he loved Amanda more than anything, equivalent to his love for Declan.**

**Amanda excused herself to go to the restroom, and Jack sighed wistfully as he sat on a bar stool. There had been some media here in the Hamptons, because the trial of Conrad Grayson was quickly approaching. _It's hectic, but at least it brings some business._**

Suddenly, Jack heard a gentle knock on the wooden door. He looked up, curious as to who it was. The bar was closed. He went up, looked through the glass, and saw Emily Thorne. He smiled at the sight of his friend, and opened the door, white snowflakes swirling around, some coming through the door.

"**Hey, Jack." Emily greeted, her pretty faces a little red from the cold out there. "Hey, Emily." Jack said, smiling a little. We bantered a bit, but then, Amanda came back from the bathroom.**

"**Emily, hi! Yep, I'm pregnant." Amanda announced, looking straight into Emily's eyes. "Isn't it amazing?" Jack asked, as he put his arm around Amanda. He was so happy, and he hoped Emily was happy for them. But he did always feel odd around Emily. He had different feelings for her…**

**Emily's POV~**

**Emily felt heartbroken. Amanda was back, and pregnant. She locked her gaze with the woman who pretended to be who Emily really was, and saw mischief and boasting in her eyes.**

Emily quickly congratulated them, and ran out the door, unable to hold back the tears running down her face, and not noticing the concerned look on Jack's. She ran to the pier railing, bawling. She was just about to tell Jack everything! Emily loved him!

She looked up at the glowing moon, feeling terrible, her heart shattered into a million pieces. _Wipe those god damn tears from your eyes! _Emily though to herself, needing to be strong, but she couldn't control it.

Emily walked back to her home, hanging her head low, and for the first time in a long time, she was completely off guard. She slipped and fell on the slick sidewalk once, leaving a throbbing scrape on her knee, but she kept going. She didn't care.

Emily keyed open the door to her house, and carelessly threw her jacket, not making note of where it landed. In her off-white turtleneck, she sat on the couch, her face still wet from her bout of crying, her eyes very red. She started a fire, and poignantly stared into it, feeling utterly depressed.

What would she do now? Her revenge plans had nearly been executed, and she couldn't be with Jack. What was the point of life anymore? She didn't care when Nolan came in. At the moment, she didn't care about Nolan period. While her heartbreak was pushed to the back of her mind when he revealed the truth about her mother, and that Victoria and the evidence might be destroyed, Emily was still tormented by the thoughts of losing Jack that night, and how now, she would never be able to find happiness.

Note: Thank you for reading this Revenge one-shot! I apologize if I got some of the dialogue wrong; I don't remember the exact words they said, but, it was a good guess. I will be writing more Revenge stories, so please review, and be on the lookout! Emily x Jack! -lugirox


End file.
